A Delacour in Weasley clothing
by xXDominique WeasleyXx
Summary: Dominique Weasley, Born a bubbly blond in a see of red heads. Hogwarts had grown darker. The strom clouds descend over the next Generation. Is anyone able to test the waters enough to see the dark? Who is the traitor in the mist?
1. Chapter 1

A New Year

Chapter 1

Dominique walked silently behind the rest of her family as they entered Kings Cross station. She hummed to the music in her head as she watched her elder sister walk, in head imaging herself with the same grace and ellegance. It had became a Weasley family tradition for even the cousins to have left to see the younger siblings and family members off. Victoire was in one of her moods, She clamied it was because she was tried. Dominique was the only one who knew the truth. Bill and Fleur walked hand in hand in front of their children. Louis looked down at his gloomly younger sister "Oi Queenie, smile this country's weather is gloomly enough without you helping it". Dominique smiled at the use of old nickname. She thought back on childhood summers in france with her mothers parents and felt tears prick at her eyes. Louis slung his arm over his shoulder and the siblings pressed on. The rest of the Weasley family came into view. There so many Weasley children Dominique felt insigfifficent nothing but another red head in crowed of cousins. But Dominique wasnt a red head and she was proud of that fact. Her was a stange of colours natural it was a gingery blonde, She changed and dyed it many times to get it the platinum blonde her mothers is. She smiled when she came face to face with Lucy. Lucy was everything but Weasley. Lucy inherited her dark hair and mediterainen looks from her mother Aubery. Lucy was the biggest flirt. Lucy made it her prime directive to date and bring home boys her father would hate. Her latest challenge Alexander Zabini.

The clock on the struck ten to eleven. It was time for the children to board the train. She shoot a small smile to her dad and sister. Her mother tackled her in a hug and whispered in her hair"Write to every month, and good luck cheerie". She loved it when her mother spoke french it was like their own private language. Only she and her mother spoke it. Victoire never had the interest and Louis was always busy playing sports. "Avouir Mother". She realesed from her mothers hug and boarded the train. Dominique,Lucy and Lily sat in a compartment and waved till their parents disappeared from view. The girls erupted into converstation. "Well operation Zabini is underway" Lucy said with a huge smirk on her face. Dom rolled her eyes "what ya done?". "Well im gald you asked, well while we at the burrow over the summer i asked our lovely lilys boyfriend scorp to give him a note". Luc ignored Lilys attemp to deny the thing going on between her and Scorpius Malfoy. "Lily, Lily we all know it, you fancy the pants of him,maybe now your a fourth year youll have the courage to ask him!" Lucy explaind while holding her arms up in a shurg. Dom held in laughther while Lily tried to splutter out and argurement. Lily gave up and settled to huffing out the window. After raiding the snack trolley they changed into the robes and waited impaitently for the train to arrive at Hogsmeade. Dominique had her earphones in and eyes closed as the Hogwarts express pulled to a stop. Her head lost in the beat she only vaugky registered Lucy shaking her shoulders. "Dom! Its Time!" . Blinking her eyes open wearily, she sighed and tucked her Ipod into her robe pocket and got of the train. She rode in the horseless carts with Lucy,Lily, Hugo and Rose. Lily asked Rose where the boys where just shook her head "Planning trouble, no doubt". Lily had a litte smile to face probably dreaming bout Scorpius.

At the doors thier small drop spilt, Dom and Lucy walked in sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Rose and Lily waved at them as they sat down with Roxanne,James Louis and Fred. Dom watched Lilys eyes as the moved from table with the Gryfindors across to the table with the snakes. Albus and Scorpious was planning something big. The blonde and black haired heads were tucked low in converstaion. The was another boy sat nexted to the conversing marauders. The boy wrote something on a bit of paper and handed to the other boys. Albus read it and looked like he was just handed his birthday and chrismas presents all at once. Al tugged on the blondes seleve and Scorpius had the same reaction. "What ya looking at Dom?" Lucy followed my eyes quicker then i had a chance to turn the around. "Interesting..." Dominique decidced to humour her "What?". Lucy just lifted a dark eyebrow "See anything of interest hmmmm?" Dominique cheeks turnt a slight tint of pink"No!". Lucy waved her hand dismisivly "yeah yeah, i dont know him,i know someone who would". Luc turnt in her seat and hollared to Penny Longbottom at the Hufflepuff table. "Penny! meet me in the hall before bed!". Penny turned round and nodded and smiled enthisacticly at Lucy before going back to her convostation with Hugo and her brother Frankie. The sorting went without inccident. Only a couple of new students entered the Ravenclaw house but everytime there was a new member Dominique dutily stood with her house and cheered. Professer Flitwick was quick with his opening speech. Lucy was one of the first students to leave, even quicker the James and Molly who were head boy and head girl this year. Dominique waited against the cold stone wall wishing she could be upstairs writing a letter to her mother. Lucy pounced on Penny as soon as she lefted the doors. "what is it Luce?" , "we need your help Penn!" a small sigh came from Dominiques direction after Lucy said this. "Sure anything". "Yay!, whos is that?" Lucy pointed out the boy Dominique had been starting at eariler. Dominique watched his as he disappered the dark hallway leading to the ddungeons. She noticed this about him that she hadnt when he had been sat down. He was tall easily six foot, he had sligthy spikey dark blonde nearly brown hair. People seemed to glide out of his followed though the crowed and quickly dissappered from view. Penny locked onto where Dominiques eye where and smirked "ohhhh...him, thats the mute kid" . Dominiques head snapped round "mute?". Penny nodded "he has a problem with his thoart and vocal chords so i heard, He has a brother in Gryfinndor called Levi, His names Kian. A total dark horse." "Kian"the name rolled of Dominiques tounge easily."Well thank you Penny, i always now you come though. See you tomorrow" Lucy smiled and waved a quick goodbye to Penny and she linked arms with Dominique. The girls walked to Ravenclaw tower,passing the grey lady as the went. Thruggin up the long flights of stairs was agony for Dom. Entering the dorm she forgot about the letter to her mother and colasped onto the bed that had been hers for four years. She felt home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dominique awoke the next morning by Lucy's alarm playing the oldies on the radio. Grumbling "I'm going to smash that thing" into her pillow she lifted her blonde head and inspected how she fell asleep. She collapsed onto her covers still in her uniform; luckily she had a spare set so she wouldn't be looking rumpled the whole day. After changing and leaving a note on her pile of clothes for the house elf's to pick up to wash later. Making sure she had emptied the pockets and that her bag was packed and ready she inspected their room. Her other roommates the twins Lydia and Lacy Jordan were awake and getting ready. Lucy was still soundly sleeping. Dominique had a wide smirk on her face; she filled a cup of freezing cold water from the bathroom and skipped back into the dorm. She dumps the entire contents of the cup onto Lucy's head before running back into the bathroom. She inspected herself in the mirror. The gingery roots were starting to seep through her blonde locks. Sighing she put her put a minimal amount of eyeliner to make her eyes stand out more. Her eyes were not the typical blue of her mother or Victoire but the eyes of her great grandmother they were hypnotizing violet. Her eyes were the only trait she inherited from her mother beside her fancy attitude to life. She left the bathroom after washing. Lucy was sitting on her bed pouting. Dominique just laughed "Later Lucy!" Dominique walked down the stairs happy to finally be back at Hogwarts. She was looking down at her IPod she wasn't looking were she was going.

Dominique fell ungracefully to floor, cursing her Weasley genes she looked up at the person she fell into. On the floor in front of her was Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan one of a pair if twins in James year. Dominique had never really talked to them much. She saw them a couple of times at the Weasley/Potters Christmas parties. He had bright blue eyes and shocking bright blond hair. He offered his hand to her to get her of the floor. Dom went pink and accepted his hand. "Should look where you're going, a pretty face like yours shouldn't be looking at the floor", He winked at his own pick up line. Dominique's smile fell, "Thanks" with that she departed from him hastily without looking over her shoulder. She forgot about Lorcan as she danced into the great hall she smiled at Lily and stopped to talk. "What's got you so happy Dom?" Dominique shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure Lily, just glad to be back". Lily nodded her read head in agreement.

She sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Breakfast was hot in front of them. Dominique was about to dig in on the food on her plate when she felt something hitting her head. Turning round she saw the boy from yesterday, Kian. She gave him a confused look. He directed his eyes to Albus and Scorpius. They had their eyes buzzing round the room. Dominique followed their eyes and people's faces began turning purple. Pushing her food away quickly and looked back at Kian. He had arched his eyebrow and smirked at her. She laughed. "What's funny Dom?!" Lucy said. Dominique looked over and saw Lucy face bright purple. Dominique held back her laughter that was until she heard Rose "ALBUS SERVERUS POTTER! SCOURPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! YOU ARE DEAD!"


End file.
